Useless Makeover
by FrostyGust
Summary: "The most beautiful clothes that can dress a woman are the arms of the man she loves." Why someone would not care about the beautiful Juvia? - School-Life Gruvia [One Shot]


**Hello~~ this is Sica's first fiction story, so Sica will be really glad if you guys read it! Sica cannot write short stories, so it will be quite long but Sica will make it one-shot! Remember, Sica is not perfect in English, so sorry for grammatical errors~ :(**

**"What the hell is she wearing?!"**

Juvia is wearing her uniform, as usual. But she takes off her blazer, she changed her shoes, she wears a hairpin. Hairpin. Seriously, hairpin. Juvia never wears something like that on her head except a russian cossack hat.

**"Oh my! She's really different. Just look at her!"**

Her skirt is not as long as usual; her slender arms and legs are exposed. Her milky thigh is a bit showing up. Why did she do that?

**"She really likes him, doesn't she? She really changed! She becomes more pretty!"**

Her curled up hair now is not formed. A loose wavy baby blue hair falls on her shoulders. Her eyes are big; her face is framed by the hair beautifully. Why did she do that?

"Okay, stop. Let Juvia put this in another way." Juvia says, a little bit pissed off. She looks at her classmate. Lisanna puts her curious eyes on, excited by the true story. "They say many things about you out there, Juvia! But you look gorgeous anyway~" She grins, putting a thumbs up.

"Really?" Juvia asks with blushing face. "Well… Juvia was hesitate about this yesterday… But she really puts an effort, so this is it. Juvia hopes Gray sama will look at Juvia!"

"Of course he'll look at you, Juvia!" Lisanna convinces Juvia, cheers her up.

"O-okay… Juvia will do her best!" Juvia says, hesitantly put her fist up, and repeats it few times, while her face is still blushing. Lisanna is still cheering her up by following her and saying 'Ganbatte Kudasai, Juvia san!"

While they're at it, Gray opens the door roughly. Juvia and Lisanna was startled, they paused at their movements. Juvia's face turns red, really red, just like a ripe tomato. She puts her arms down quickly and trembles.

"G-Good morning, Gray sama…" Juvia greets him. Gray, who is still pissed off somehow, jumped back when he sees her.

"Oh my God! Who are you?!" Gray said, he's a little bit stupid to ask. "J-Juvia?!" He realizes and stand back normally. "Is it really you?" He said, now calmer.

"Ah, J-Juvia just wants to try something different…" Juvia says, blushing. "What does Gray sama think?" Juvia asks, looking at Gray with her big blue eyes. "Does it fit Juvia?"

"Uh… Juvia, I'm really not in the mood now. Can I just sit now?" Gray said, then passes her and sits. His face was pissed. Juvia stands there dumbfounded, not saying anything. Her face turns sad. She takes her seat and covers her sad gloomy face. Lisanna's watching them, and thinks that 'they would fit if Gray is not that dense.'

After a while, Lucy comes in with her new hairstyle. She's cheerful as usual, grinning here and smiling there, giggling here and laughing there. And then she approaches Gray. Juvia is listening to everything she said, because their distance is not that far.

"Does it fit me, Gray?" Lucy said, with her beautiful voice.

Juvia's lays her body on the desk, listening carefully. _What will Gray sama say? He said that he's not in the mood. Lucy san is just wasting her time!_

"Of course it fits you! What makes you did this? You're really pretty."

Juvia's eyes widen and her heart aches. _Gray sama never calls her beautiful or pretty. He never really wanted to talk with her. Even if she changes, he will never care! _ Juvia's sinking her face in her folded arms on the desk. She tries to hide her sobbing.

When class is starting, Lyon sensei comes in. (I put him as the teacher because he's older, although it's not suitable for him to be a teacher. Sorry, Lyon's fans out there! _) He walks proudly with his black suit.

"Okay! Let's begin!" He says, looking at all the students. When his eyes found Juvia, he calls her name.

"Juvia chan! Good morning! You change your hairstyle today!" He said, grinning. Juvia is still at her pose, sinking in her own arms. "Juvia chan, I'm talking to you." Lyon says, now a bit worried. Everyone is now looking at her, including Gray. "Juvia chan?"

Juvia sits up, her eyes are teary and swollen, her bangs are messy, and cheeks are red. She's sobbing, and then rubs her arms to her eyes. "Juvia chan?! Are you sick?!" Lyon asks her furiously.

"J-Juvia... j-just wan t-to go home… " She said, with sobs. "But Juvia, it's still early in the morning. Why? Should I take you to the infirmary?" Lyon offers, bending his body so his eye level is the same as Juvia's. Gray turns around, not wanting to see Juvia.

"Okay then… Juvia will go home now… Even if it's not allowed, Juvia is still going home." She says, standing up and walking through the class. Lyon is confused, and asks his entire student. "Does anyone know what happens with Juvia chan?"

Lisanna put her hands up in the air (XD), trying to tell the teacher what happened.

"Er… sensei… I think Juvia is somehow emotional. She changed her style today for someone that doesn't really care about her." Lisanna said, and it really stabs Gray. "Really? That's really horrible! Why someone would not care about the beautiful Juvia chan? She's really pretty today. I can't help myself thinking about hugging and kissing her!" And then the entire class is boo-ing on him.

Gray who is feeling guilty stands up and quickly leaves the class. He's a total fool for not praising her earlier today. Now what should he do when no one is fangirling around him anymore?! What face should he make when he really finds Juvia? What should he do if Juvia doesn't want to see him anymore?!

Juvia is walking through the road sadly when gray passes by. Gray quickly runs towards her, hoping that she's not going to disappear. "Juvia!"

Juvia can't help herself and looks back, and when she finds that it was Gray, she truns around and trying to run. But Gray is faster. He grabs her arm so she stops her step. They are panting and sweaty. "Juvia, please don't run away from me."

Juvia pulls her arm forcibly. Her eyes become teary again. "Juvia has nothing to do with Gray Sa—Gray anymore." Juvia puts down the honorific. "Don't follow Juvia."

"Juvia. Just listen to me."

"Juvia doesn't want to! Juvia is really upset! She's mad, so don't come near her!" Juvia yells to him. Gray's eyebrows wrinkled. "Geez. You're wasting my energy."

Gray pulls her forcibly and kisses her roughly. Juvia is struggling under his hug, pushing his chest. But when Juvia struggles more, Gray put it more, so she just gave in. when they finally broke the kiss, Gray's looking through her eyes. They remain silent for few seconds before Gray starts to speak.

"Juvia, I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. I can't stay looking at you like this. Looking at you who get so many stares from other boys, especially that stupid teacher." Gray touches his forehead against Juvia's bangs. "Do you understand now?" Juvia shakes her head, trying to push Gray to the edge. Gray sighed, knowing that Juvia is doing this on purpose, so he should say it out loud. "You're beautiful, Juvia. Really beautiful, and I was jealous. I love you."

Juvia suddenly kisses his cheek and hug him tightly. "Be my girlfriend, so I don't have to ignore you like before." Gray says, hugs her back lovingly.

"Sure, with my pleasure, Gray Sama."

**There it is! I'm finally done! Really sorry if this story isn't good, but I'll try my best to make other stories. Please Review~~~ Love, Sica~ 3**


End file.
